


Count on Us

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousincest, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: The pair had been dating for almost two years, but none of their family had even acknowledged it.





	

Rose and Dominique Weasley groaned when they were called down to dinner by Dominique’s mother, Fleur. The two of them had been in the middle of a rather heated make out session which neither witch had wanted to stop.

Looking in the mirror Rose and Dominique tried to make themselves presentable, but it was easier said than done. They both had the ‘I’ve been thoroughly snogged’ look about them including the flushed skin and messy hair.

The pair had been dating for almost two years, but none of their family had even acknowledged it. Everybody knew about it - how could they not when they were openly affectionate with each other - but no one talked about. Neither Rose or Dominique quite understood why as it wasn’t unusual to see couples of the same sex in the wizarding world nor was it unusual for cousins to marry.

As they took their places at the table, Rose noticed Fleur give her uncle Bill a look. She couldn’t decipher what the look was about, only that it seemed to say something important.

The conversation flowed through dinner as they shared what news they had of other family members and the latest update on Lily and Scorpius’ wedding plans.

Just before they were about to go back upstairs Bill asked, “Can we talk to you for a moment Dominique?”

“Of course, dad,” she replied turning to Rose, “I’ll see you in a few.”

“Your mother and I thought it was about time to tell you that we support you and Rose. It has been difficult for me to accept mainly because you’re cousins, but your mother reminded me that as a pureblood their have probably been marriages between cousins in the family before. If you need anything, anything at all, you can count on us,” her father informed her.

Finally, she thought.

“Thank you, both of you. You have no idea how much this means to me, nor how much it will mean to Rose too. We knew it was unconventional but we had no idea that the family would never talk about it,” Dominique said gratefully.

Closing the distance between them, Dominique gave her father a big hug and then kissed her mother on both cheeks.

“We are just happy that you have found someone who loves you, Dominique,” Fleur said softly.

“See you tomorrow. I love you,” she said as she walked out of the room.

It may have taken them two years, but Dominique was also glad to know that she and Rose had her parents support if they needed it.


End file.
